Like A Doll
by dresdendollontheprowl
Summary: Galinda has a deep bruise on her heart left from an incident in her past.


a/n: This has been running around my head for ages now, and I haven't updated in forever, so I just decided to throw it up. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Dollies…she had many, many dollies. Tall ones, fat ones, short ones, skinny ones. Some with rosy cheeks and others with sparkling eyes. Her room was almost like a miniature toy shop with the only expectation that it was all hers. All of it… all the stuffed bears, train sets, building blocks…it was hers to play with day in and day out. If she ever got bored of one toy, her father would just order another one. She was never in need of toys.

Her name was Galinda and she was five years and two months old when her whole life changed.

She was born and a pleasant spring morning with the birds singing and deer in her yard munching on the clean crisp grass. Her father gave her one look and turned away, almost ashamed of the fact she was his little, pink, scrunch faced girl. Her mother wiped away the sweat from her forehead, fixed her hair, and took a long swing from the alcohol bottle near her bed.

But that was years ago and Galinda did not know of this. What she did know was that Mommy and Daddy liked it when she stayed in her room with her toys until Nanny arrived to take care of her.

This morning Nanny didn't arrive till after eleven, and she had a very strong wanting to go outside and play. It was extremely tiresome staying inside, and her dollies didn't seem so interesting right then. When she was outside, she could wear her pretty sun dresses and the comfortable flat heels. Once in a while, Nanny would allow her to wear just her pinafore and let her go bare feet through the nice soft grass. But that was only when Daddy was away and Mommy was sleeping.

Nanny was holding little Felissa in her arms when she entered her Toyland. There wasn't much Galinda could say about her younger sister. She had the same golden hair, same blue eyes, and same little smirk.

Felissa was two years and nine months old when the disaster occurred.

By the time Nanny had the picnic packed it was a quarter after noon. The sun was high in the sky, cause sweat to stream down their faces. Nanny complained that it was two hot and when she was a child it was snowing at this time. Or, at least Galinda thought that was what Nanny was saying. The old lady with deep gray hair and sunken eyes was always talking in mumbles, so it was hard for anyone to figure out what she was saying.

They always walked down to the river, where the other high-bred first-class children played. Nanny always had other nannies to talk to and Galinda actually got to see little boys, an oddity in Galinda's life.

Felissa couldn't swim so Galinda normally had to wade in the shallow water with her. Galinda hated it. She longed to go swim out in the deep waters with the other children, let her golden hair turn dark, see how far she could swim before the dark waters cut off her source of life.

"Dearie," Nanny called after her as the two ran down the big hill. "Keep an eye on little 'Lissa."

"Yes, Nanny!" Galinda called back.

Felissa had a harder time keeping up, and she ended up just rolling down the hill. Little pieces of grass were stuck in her pig tales and a bit of dirt stuck to her cheek. It didn't matter, because in a few moments they would be in the water, letting the gentle waves move them.

The river was less crowded than normal. There were two nannies near the top of the hill where Nanny now rested. A little group of children were already swimming far out in the water. Of course a slight sting of loneliness and longing to fit in hit her. If it wasn't for little Felissa she wouldn't have this problem. But she had to take care of Felissa…

"Felissa," Galinda said as Felissa reached down in the shallow water to touch her toes. "Can you do me a big favor?"

Felissa raised her round little face and nodded slightly, sucking on her finger. For a moment Galinda felt bad for even thinking about leaving Felissa alone, but she'd be fine.

"Stay here, you hear me?" Galinda asked, motioning her sister to stay, "Don't leave this spot. I'm going out there. Do not follow me."

She waited to see if Felissa would follow. It was only when Galinda was certain Felissa would stay that she headed out into the deeper waters to play with the older children. Felissa was a good baby; she could take care of herself.


End file.
